Los Cullen leen La Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: Esto es situado unos cuantos meses después de la confrontación de los Cullen con los Vulturis por la existencia de Renesmee. A los Cullen le llegan una sorpresa; un libro negro y delgado, sin portada ni nada, ni tampoco titulo. Deciden leerlo y con el correr de las páginas se dan cuenta de que el libro cuenta la vida de Bree Tanner, la neófita que murió en manos de los Vulturis.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y más de la mitad de la historia también, yo solo aporté los pedazos de párrafos en letra normal. **

**Chicas, este libro como saben no contiene capítulos así que lo diviré en varias partes para que no sea todo tan rápido. **

* * *

**Los Cullen Leen "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner". **

En la casa Cullen se escuchaba un gran silenció que reinaba en toda la estancia. La mayoría de la familia se encontraba en la casa, dispersados por todo el lugar, mientras que Bella, Edward y Renesmee estaban de cacería no muy lejos de su hogar.

Alice Cullen se encontraba muy concentrada en su computadora portátil, mirando con sus ojos dorados directamente la pantalla mientras su mano se movía a través de ella, dibujando sus pequeños diseños de moda. Entonces, sacándola abruptamente de su trabajo, el timbre de la casa sonó ruidosamente.

"¿Quién es, Alice?" le preguntó Jasper a su esposa, confundido al escuchar el timbre. Si Edward y su familia hubieran llegado, ellos no tendrían porqué tocar el timbre.

La pequeña pelinegra frunció el ceño, confundida al no poder nada. Últimamente le pasaba demasiado aquello cuando Jacob o algún miembro de su manada andaban cerca de la casa, o en la misma casa siquiera, pero esta vez ella podía asegurar con mucha certeza que no se trataba de ningún lobo, ya que no olía ningún hedor nauseabundo por los alrededores. Se volteó hacía su esposo, con la duda en sus ojos dorados.

"¿Alice?" Carlisle Cullen, asombrado al no escuchar respuesta de su hija desde su despacho, decidió bajar al primer piso para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se acercó a su hija y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, en un intento de calmar a la chica ya que parecía muy asustada. "¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Quién es?"

"No lo sé" susurró la chica con voz ahogada. "No veo nada"

Estas simples palabras bastaron para llamar la atención del resto de la familia que se encontraba en la casa. Rosalie y Emmett salieron apresuradamente de su habitación y se fueron a la sala, donde los demás estaban reunidos. Esme dejó de plantar flores en su jardín y, repitiendo el gesto de sus hijos, fue con rapidez a la sala de estar.

"Tal vez sea un lobo, Alice" dijo Emmett, tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso que los rodeaba a todos.

"No" negó suavemente Jasper con la cabeza. "Si es un lobo lo oleríamos, ¿no crees?".

La familia, en respuesta a las palabras de Jasper, comenzó a olfatear levemente el aire que los rodeaba, buscando el horripilante (para ellos) olor de los lobos. Sin embargo, no olieron nada. El aire estaba limpio.

"Bueno" musitó Esme, caminando despacio hacia la puerta principal ".Hay que ver quienes son".

De inmediato su esposo y sus hijos le siguieron los pasos, no queriendo dejarla a ella expuesta si es que habría algún peligro afuera. La señora Cullen sonrió cálidamente y se acercó hacia la puerta, para abrirla lentamente.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron todos al no encontrarse nada detrás de la puerta. Allí solo había aire, nada más que aquello. Confundidos ante o sucedido, se miraron entre ellos con la duda y confusión reflejada en sus ojos. Entonces, Rosalie se percató de un pequeño paquete en el suelo, justo en frente de la entrada.

"Miren" masculló Rosalie, caminando hacia la pequeña caja de cartón y tomándola entre sus manos". ¿Qué será?"

Antes de que pudiera Emmett abrir la boca para hacer algún comentario en broma, Edward, Bella y Renesmee aparecieron en el porche de la casa, riendo sobre alguna cosa que le había sucedido. Edward, al percatarse de la preocupación que embargaba a toda su familia en sus pensamientos, paró su risa en seco y se dedicó a mirarlos con su ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él, mientras sus brazos se cernían sobre el cuerpecito de su hija protectoramente, de forma instintiva al ver tanta preocupación en la mente de sus familiares.

"Nos ha llegado esto" le contestó Rosalie, mientras le pasaba la pequeña caja café.

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo?" inquirió una confundida Bella, mirando incrédula como su cuñada le pasaba a su marido el paquete con manos un poco temblorosas.

"No sabemos quién lo ha enviado" susurró Alice, con la voz apagada. "No pude verlo".

"¿No lo pudiste ver y no era un lobo?" preguntó Edward, asombrado.

La pelinegra solo asintió con su cabeza, en dirección a Edward.

Toda la familia se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Cada uno de ellos se debatía mentalmente en qué se suponía que debían hacer. Ninguno de ellos sabía verdaderamente que hacer con lo que estaba pasando.

"Yo opino que abramos la caja y veamos su contenido" propuso Bella.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que la castaña dijo. Entraron todos en la casa y se sentaron en la sala de estar, todos en conjunto. Edward, por su parte, subió al segundo piso para dejar a su hija en la que seguía siendo su habitación, solo que ahora también era de Bella y Renesmee. La niña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre mientras la familia pensaba que hacer.

Pero Edward se arrepintió. Bajó con la niña dormida aún en sus brazos porque algo dentro de él le decía a gritos que esa tarde iba a necesitar a la niña consigo. La niña era para él como un calmante diario, una droga sin la que él no podía vivir. Así que, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada interrogante que su amada esposa le envío, se sentó en el sofá junto con los demás y al lado de Bella, dejando el cuerpo de la niña en sus brazos. Bella le sonrió a su esposo y acarició el rostro de su hija con extrema delicadeza y ternura. Luego, tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas.

"Y bien" comentó Emmett. "¿Quién va a abrir la caja?"

"Yo" digo Jasper, estirando la mano hacia su esposa.

Alice pestañeó un par de veces y le pasó la caja a su marido. _No puedo ver nada, ni siquiera nuestro futuro o el de alguien de afuera, Edward_. La voz de Alice se escuchó en la mente de Edward. Este solo le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

Con extrema lentitud para un vampiro, Jasper se dedicó a abrir la pequeña caja que se encontraba en sus manos. Cuando al fin sacó su contenido, nadie pudo reprimir el jadeo que les salió por los labios, no de la impresión, sino de lo absurdo de todo eso.

"¿Un libro?" Rosalie miraba incrédula el pequeño libro negro que Jasper tenía en sus manos.

"¿Es enserio?" susurró Jasper.

"¿Qué dice la tapa, hermano?" Edward alzó un poco su cabeza, dispuesto a ver la portada del libro. Sin embargo, no vio absolutamente nada. Todo era negro en ese libro.

"No tiene portada" le contestó Jasper, mientras daba vuelta el libro para mostrarle a su familia que el libro en definitiva no contenía letra alguna en la portada.

"Qué raro" comentó Carlisle.

"¿Lo vamos a leer?" preguntó Alice.

"Si lo trajeron hasta acá, hasta nuestra casa, es porque desean que lo leamos" le contestó Carlisle, mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en su sien.

"Yo pienso lo mismo" confesó Bella, sin apartar los ojos del libro.

"Entonces lo leeremos" sentenció Esme.

"¿Quién quiere leer?" inquirió Jasper, mirando atentamente su familia.

"Yo" dijo Alice, y le arrebató el libro de sus manos.

Con extremo cuidado, temerosa de romper algo en el libro, Alice abrió el libro lentamente y se dedicó a buscar la primera página. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó a leer:

**El titular del periódico me fulminaba desde una pequeña máquina expendedora metálica: SEATTLE EN ESTADO DE SITIO - VUELVE A ASCENDER EL NÚMERO DE VÍCTIMAS MORTALES. Éste no lo había visto aún. Algún repartidor habría pasado a reponer la máquina. Afortunadamente para él, no se encontraba ya por los alrededores. **

"Espera" susurró Carlisle, interrumpiendo la lectura de su hija. Esta lo miró confundida. "¿Seattle? Creo que recuerdo haber leído ese titular en el diario, pero no recuerdo cuando…"

"¿Por qué afortunadamente?" preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Toda la familia no supo que responderle así que, aprovechando el silencio, Alice continúo con la lectura:

**Genial. Riley se iba a poner hecho una furia. Ya me aseguraría yo de no estar a su alcance cuando viese el periódico y que fuera a otro a quien le arrancase el brazo.**

"¿Arrancar el brazo?" susurró una asustada Esme. Su esposo la abrazó fuertemente.

"De seguro lo dice de broma, mamá" trató de calmarla Emmett.

Edward en su asiento frunció el ceño con concentración. Riley… ese nombre parecía que lo había escuchando antes.

**Me hallaba de pie en la sombra que proporcionaba la esquina de un destartalado edificio de tres pisos, en un intento por pasar desapercibida mientras aguardaba a que alguien tomase una decisión. No deseaba cruzar la mirada con nadie, tenía los ojos clavados en la pared que había a mi lado. Los bajos del edificio habían albergado una tienda de discos cerrada hacía mucho; los cristales de las ventanas, víctimas del tiempo o de la violencia callejera, habían sido sustituidos por tableros de contrachapado. En la parte alta había apartamentos, vacíos -supuse-, dada la ausencia de los habituales sonidos de los humanos cuando duermen. No me sorprendió, aquel lugar parecía que fuese a venirse abajo al primer golpe de viento. Los edificios al otro lado de la oscura y estrecha calle se hallaban en un estado igualmente lamentable.**

**El escenario habitual de una salida nocturna por la ciudad. **

"Es una chica" susurró Bella.

"Y no es humana" murmuró Rosalie, haciendo que toda la familia se tensase ante esto.

**No quería abrir la boca y llamar la atención, pero deseaba que alguien decidiese algo. Estaba realmente sedienta y no me importaba mucho que fuésemos a la derecha, a la izquierda o por la azotea, lo único que quería era encontrar a algún desafortunado al que no le diese tiempo siquiera de pensar «el peor lugar, en el peor momento»**

"Esta chica es… ¿una vampiro?" preguntó Rosalie, con la voz ahogada. "¿Estamos leyendo un libro sobre vampiros como nosotros pero que se alimentan de humanos?"

"Y no es cualquier vampiro. Conozco los síntomas que ella describe como la palma de mi mano" masculló Jasper, con voz sombría. "Es una neófita".

Toda la familia quedó en silencio, sospesando la situación en la que se encontraba. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de cada miembro de la familia, de modo que Jasper tuvo que utilizar con mucha potencia su dos, tratando de calmar a todos.

**Por desgracia, Riley me había hecho salir esa noche con los dos vampiros más inútiles sobre la faz de la tierra; nunca parecía importarle a quién mandaba en los grupos de caza, ni tampoco se le veía particularmente molesto cuando el hecho de enviar juntos a los integrantes equivocados suponía que un menor número de gente regresase a casa. Esa noche me habían encasquetado a Kevin y a un chico rubio cuyo nombre desconocía. **

**Ambos formaban parte del grupo de Raoul; por tanto, ni que decir tiene que eran estúpidos. Y peligrosos. Pero en aquel momento, principalmente estúpidos,**

**En lugar de escoger una dirección para irnos de caza, de repente se hallaban inmersos en una discusión acerca de qué superhéroe sería el mejor cazador de entre los favoritos de cada uno de ellos. Era el rubio sin nombre quien ahora exponía su alegato a favor de Spiderman y ascendía deslizándose por el muro de ladrillo del callejón mientras tarareaba la sintonía de los dibujos animados. Suspiré de frustración. ¿Llegaríamos a irnos de caza en algún momento?**

"Idiotas" masculló Rosalie entre dientes.

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza ante esto.

**A mi izquierda, un leve indicio de movimiento captó mi atención. Era el otro integrante del grupo de caza enviado por Riley: Diego. No sabía mucho de él, sólo que era mayor que casi todos los demás. La «mano derecha» de Riley, ése sería el término apropiado. Eso no hacía que él me gustase más que el resto de aquellos imbéciles.**

**Diego me estaba mirando. Tuvo que haber oído el suspiro. Desvié la mirada. Mantén la cabeza baja y la boca bien cerrada: ésa era la forma de seguir vivo con la gente de Riley.**

"¿Con la gente de Riley?" preguntó Bella, entrecerrando los ojos. Unas cuantas ideas absurdas comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

—**Spiderman es un llorón fracasado ****—****gritó Kevin al chico rubio****—****. Yo te enseñaré cómo caza un verdadero superhéroe ****—****añadió con una amplia sonrisa, y sus dientes centellearon con el brillo de la luz de las farolas.**

**Kevin cayó de un salto en mitad de la calle justo cuando los faros de un coche giraban para iluminar el pavimento agrietado con un destello azul blanquecino. Abrió los brazos, flexionados hacia abajo, y a continuación los fue cerrando lentamente como hacen los profesionales de la lucha libre para lucirse. El coche siguió avanzando, quizás en la suposición de que se quitaría de en medio de una puñetera vez como haría una persona normal. Como debería.**

—**¡Hulk se enfada! ****—****vociferó Kevin****—****. ¡Y Hulk va... y MACHACA!**

**Dio un salto hacia delante para toparse con el coche antes de que éste pudiese frenar, lo agarró por el parachoques delantero y lo giró por encima de su cabeza de manera que golpeó boca abajo contra el pavimento en un estruendo de metal retorcido y cristales hechos añicos. En el interior, una mujer comenzó a gritar**.

Ante esto, tanto Esme como Carlisle no pudieron evitar el estremecimiento que les sobrecogió con la guardia baja y tampoco el cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Para ellos, el asesinato despiadado de un humano era lo peor en la vida.

"Malditos idiotas descerebrados" vociferaba Rosalie con sorna, sus dientes apretados fuertemente. "A idiotas como esos los Vulturis deberían asesinar".

Ante el pronunciamiento de sus enemigos malvados, tanto Edward como Bella se tensaron inmediatamente. Sus ojos de forma instintiva y casi desesperada, se posaron en su hija, que aún dormía en los brazos de su padre plácidamente. Estos brazos se enroscaron aún más en el cuerpo de la niña con protección al escuchar el nombre de los Vulturis salir de los labios de Rosalie.

—**Venga ya, tío ****—****dijo Diego meneando la cabeza. Era guapo, con un denso y oscuro pelo rizado, ojos grandes y muy abiertos, y unos labios realmente carnosos, pero bueno, ¿quién no era guapo allí? Incluso Kevin y el resto de los imbéciles de Raoul eran guapos****—****. Kevin, se supone que tenemos que pasar inadvertidos. Riley ha dicho que...**

—_**¡Riley ha dicho! **_**—****le imitó Kevin con una desagradable voz de pito****—****. Ten agallas, Diego. Riley no está aquí ahora.**

**Kevin dio la vuelta al Honda de forma brusca y rompió de un puñetazo la ventanilla del conductor, que, no se sabe muy bien cómo, había permanecido intacta hasta ese momento. Metió la mano a través del cristal roto y el airbag desinflado en busca de la conductora. **

Todos los Cullen en la sala contuvieron el aliento, deseando en sus fueros internos que no se describa aquello que ellos no deseaban oír.

**Le di la espalda y contuve la respiración en el mayor esfuerzo que pude hacer para conservar la capacidad de pensar.**

**No podía ver a Kevin alimentarse, estaba demasiado sedienta para eso y bajo ningún concepto deseaba iniciar una pelea con él. Tampoco me hacía ninguna falta ingresar en la lista de objetivos de Raoul.**

**El chico rubio no tenía los mismos problemas. Se soltó de los ladrillos de lo alto y aterrizó con suavidad a mi espalda. Oí los gruñidos que Kevin y él se dedicaban mutuamente y, a continuación, el sonido viscoso de un Página 5desgarrón al tiempo que cesaban los gritos de la mujer. Lo más probable es que la hubieran partido por la mitad.**

**Intenté no pensar en ello, aunque podía sentir el calor y escuchar cómo se desangraba a mi espalda y aquello hacía que me quemase la garganta de un modo terrible, por mucho que contuviese la respiración.**

"Qué horror" murmuró una shockeada Esme. Carlisle solo asintió con su cabeza.

Al contrario de los fundadores de la familia, el resto de los Cullen se encontraban en un gran dilema. La sed comenzaba a hacerse presente en ellos una vez que sus mentes imaginaron lo que la chica del libro detallaba.

Jasper, quién estaba más afectado que todos ya que podía sentir la sed de todos en la sala, cerró sus manos en puño con fuerza y se concentró en escuchar los latidos del corazón de su sobrina, Renesmee, intento así calmarse. Funcionó. Sonrió al darse cuenta de ello, ahora su sobrina era su calmante para todo cuando él no se hallaba bien y ese pequeño truco lo había aprendido de Bella, cuando Charlie la vio por primera vez convertida en vampiro. Sonrió de nuevo y se dedicó a cambiar el ambiente.

Alice siguió con la lectura.

—**Me largo de aquí ****—****oí mascullar a Diego.**

**Se metió por una abertura que había entre los oscuros edificios y de inmediato seguí sus pasos. Si no me alejaba rápido de allí, me iba a meter en una pelea con los matones de Raoul por un cuerpo al que, de todas formas, no le podía quedar mucha sangre ya. Y entonces tal vez fuese yo quien no regresase a casa.**

**Ah, pero ¡me ardía la garganta! Apreté con fuerza los dientes para evitar un grito de dolor.**

Todos los Cullen se estremecieron ante esto. Cada uno de ellos conocía a la perfección ese ardor en la garganta y no era para nada agradable.

**Diego atravesó veloz un callejón lateral repleto de basura y, a continuación ****—****cuando llegamos al fondo sin salida****—****, prosiguió muro arriba. **

**Fui hundiendo los dedos en los surcos entre los ladrillos y me apresuré a seguirle. Una vez en la azotea, Diego se elevó en el aire y se desplazó en ligeros saltos por los tejados camino de las luces que brillaban resplandecientes en la ensenada. Me mantuve cerca. Era más joven que él, y por tanto más fuerte; estaba muy bien que los más jóvenes fuésemos los más fuertes, de otro modo no habríamos sobrevivido a nuestra primera semana en la casa de Riley. Podía haberle adelantado con facilidad, pero quería ver adonde se dirigía y no deseaba tenerlo detrás de mí.**

"Auto-protección" murmuró Alice, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

**Diego no se detuvo en kilómetros; casi habíamos llegado a los muelles de carga. Podía percibir cómo mascullaba en un tono prácticamente inaudible.**

—**¡Idiotas! Como si Riley no nos hubiese dado instrucciones por un buen motivo. Instinto de supervivencia, por ejemplo. ¿Es mucho pedir un simple ápice de sentido común?**

—**Eh ****—****levanté la voz****—****. ¿Vamos a tardar mucho en ir de caza? Me quema la garganta.**

**Diego aterrizó en el alero del tejado de una enorme nave industrial y se giró. Retrocedí varios metros de un salto, en guardia, pero no realizó ningún movimiento agresivo hacia mí.**

—**Sí ****—****me dijo****—****. Sólo quería alejarme un poco de esos pirados.**

**Sonrió de un modo del todo amistoso, y yo le miré fijamente.**

**Este tal Diego no era como los demás. Era... tranquilo, supongo que sería la expresión. Normal. No ahora ****—****normal quiero decir****—****, sino como antes. Sus ojos eran de un rojo más oscuro que los míos. Debía de llevar una buena temporada por aquí, tal y como había oído.**

"¿Una buena temporada? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Emmett frunció el ceño.

"Ese tal Diego es un chico muy raro para ser un neófito" susurró Jasper, con ojos entrecerrados.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

**Desde abajo, en la calle, llegaban los sonidos nocturnos de los barrios más bajos de Seattle. Algún coche, música con unos graves potentes, un par de personas que caminaban a paso ligero y nervioso, el canturreo desafinado de algún borrachuzo en la distancia.**

—**Eres Bree, ¿verdad? ****—****me preguntó Diego****—****. Una novata.**

El aire salió disparado por la boca de Bella, como un jadeo. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de nebulosas y vaporosas nubes, como cuando cada vez le pasaba cuando intentaba recurrir a sus recuerdos de humana.

Entonces, en sus recuerdos, se acordó de aquella neófita tan joven que había visto cuando la horda de vampiro iba por ella, dispuesta a matarla por obra y gracia de Victoria. Bree…

"¿Bella?" Edward la sacudió un poco de hombro, para hacerla salir de su trance. "Bella, amor, ¿qué sucede?

"Edward" balbuceó ella en respuesta, anonadada. "Ella es… es… Bree"

Emmett bufó y colocó los ojos en blanco.

"Si Bella, eso lo acabamos de escuchar de la boca de Alice".

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No, Emmett, escúchame. Ella es Bree, la neófita que venía con la horda de vampiros engañados por Victoria para matarme. Ella es la chica a la cuál mataron los Vulturis".

Todos contuvieron en aliento, impresionados. Sus mentes comenzaron a trabajar velozmente, recordando aquella fatídica tarde de la muerte de la chica. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron al recordar sus gritos de dolor cuando la mataban, o sus ojos rojos llenos de angustia y dolor.

"¿Estamos leyendo un libro donde se cuenta la vida de aquella neófita?" Jasper parecía incrédulo.

"Yo tampoco lo comprendo. ¿Cómo es posible esto?" masculló Edward.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio de nuevo. Entonces Carlisle, no queriendo retrasar más el tema, le pidió a Alice que continuase. Ella lo hizo inmediatamente.

**No me gustaba eso. **_**Novata**_**. Qué más daba.**

—**Sí, soy Bree. Pero no he venido con el último grupo. Tengo casi tres meses.**

—**Cuánta elegancia para tan sólo tres meses ****—****me dijo****—****. No muchos habrían sido capaces de largarse así de la escena del accidente ****—****añadió a modo de cumplido, como si estuviese realmente impresionado.**

—**No quería liarme a golpes con la panda de zumbados de Raoul.**

**Diego asintió.**

—**Amén, hermana. Los de su clase no traen más que problemas.**

"Así es" siseó Jasper entre dientes. Rosalie rugió junto a él, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

**Extraño. Diego era extraño. Que sonase como una persona que mantenía una conversación normal y corriente, de las de antes. Sin hostilidad, sin recelos; como si no estuviese valorando lo fácil o difícil que le resultaría matarme allí mismo. Estaba charlando conmigo, sin más.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás con Riley? ****—****le pregunté con curiosidad.**

—**Va para los once meses ya.**

Ahora fue el turno de Jasper para jadear audiblemente. Todos lo miraron confundidos ante eso.  
"¿Once meses?" inquirió en un susurro. "¡Pero si eso es ya casi un año! Imposible que lo dejaran vivir tanto tiempo. Los de su edad son mucho más inteligente que lo más jóvenes".

"¿Por qué crees que lo dejaron vivir tanto tiempo, Jasper?" Carlisle preguntó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Hasta para mí eso es un misterio. Nunca dejan vivir tanto tiempo a un neófito ya que los más maduros son más inteligentes y comienzan a darse cuenta de lo que es malo o no. Un claro ejemplo de ello es este Diego".

Alice, al ver que su marido no iba a continuar, continuó la lectura.

—**¡Vaya! Eso es más tiempo del que lleva Raoul.**

**Diego puso los ojos en blanco y escupió ponzoña por encima del bordillo del edificio.**

—**Sí, recuerdo cuando Riley trajo a esa basura. Las cosas no han dejado de empeorar desde entonces.**

**Permanecí en silencio por un instante, peguntándome si consideraría una basura a todo aquel que fuese más joven que él. No es que me importase. Ya no me preocupaba lo que pensara nadie. No tenía por qué. Tal y como dijo Riley, ahora era un dios. Más fuerte, más rápida, mejor. No contaba nadie más. **

"Así es como a todos nos criaron, chica" susurró Jasper, sintiendo una clase de conexión con la chica del libro. Ella había vivido todo lo que él vivió. Ella había vivido en el mundo en el que él se crió como vampiro. Ella lo comprendía en todo y sentía lo mismo que él sintió alguna vez cuando era como ella, un neófito marioneta de un odioso vampiro engañador como Victoria y María.

Alice tomó a Jasper de la mano con firmeza.

**Entonces Diego susurró un silbido.**

—**Allá vamos. Sólo se requiere un poco de cerebro y de paciencia ****—****dijo y señaló hacia abajo, al otro lado de la calle.**

**Medio escondido a la vuelta de la esquina de un callejón oscuro, un hombre insultaba y abofeteaba a una mujer mientras que otra observaba en silencio. Por su vestimenta supuse que se trataba de un chulo y dos de sus empleadas.**

**Eso era lo que Riley nos había dicho que hiciéramos: que cazásemos de entre la escoria, que cayésemos sobre los humanos a los que nadie iba a echar en falta,**

**Quienes no se dirigían de vuelta a un hogar donde los aguardaba una familia, aquellos cuya desaparición no fuera a ser denunciada.**

**Era el mismo modo en que él nos eligió a nosotros: alimento y dioses, ambos procedentes de la escoria.**

"Así nadie se da cuenta de sus desapariciones" murmuró Carlisle, pensativo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

**A diferencia de algunos otros, yo seguía haciendo lo que Riley me había dicho. No porque él me gustase. Aquel sentimiento había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. Era porque sus indicaciones sonaban lógicas. ¿Qué sentido tenía llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que una panda de vampiros novatos reclamase Seattle para sí como coto de caza? ¿Cómo iba a servimos de ayuda tal cosa?**

**Yo ni siquiera creía en vampiros antes de serlo, de manera que, si en el resto del mundo tampoco se creía en vampiros, el resto de los vampiros debía de estar cazando con inteligencia, al modo en que Riley nos había indicado. Es probable que tuviesen sus buenas razones. **

"Es una chica bastante inteligente" dijo Bella.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. "Lo bastante para sorprenderme".

"¿Por qué?" inquirió Edward, extrañado.

Jasper suspiró y ladeó un poco el rostro, apartando la mirada.

"Por que se supone que al tiempo que lleva, desde que la transformaron, debería estar solo pensando en la sangre y en cazar. Sin embargo es capaz de pensar en otras cosas, tal como Diego. Yo a esa 'edad' pensaba solamente en la cacería".

"Oh".

**Y como había dicho Diego, para cazar con inteligencia bastaba con un poco de cerebro y con ser paciente.**

**Por supuesto que todos nosotros metíamos mucho la pata, y Riley nos leía la cartilla, se quejaba, nos gritaba y rompía cosas como la consola de videojuegos favorita de Raoul, por ejemplo. Entonces Raoul se ponía hecho una fiera, se llevaba a alguien aparte y le prendía fuego. A continuación, Riley se mosqueaba y hacía una búsqueda para confiscar todos los mecheros y las cerillas. Unas pocas rondas de este tipo, y Riley traía a casa a otro grupo de chavales de entre el despojos, convertidos en vampiros para sustituir a los que había perdido. Era un ciclo interminable.**

"Dios, cuantas vidas pérdidas" susurró Esme, negando dolorosamente con la cabeza.

**Diego tomó aire por la nariz una larga inhalación, grande y vi cambiar su cuerpo. Se agazapó sobre el tejado con una mano asida al alero. Toda aquella misteriosa simpatía había desaparecido y ahora era un cazador.**

**Eso era algo que yo reconocía, algo con lo que me sentía cómoda porque lo entendía.**

**Desconecté el cerebro. Era el momento de cazar. Respiré profundamente y atraje el aroma de la sangre del interior de los humanos de allá abajo. No eran los únicos que había en la zona, pero sí los que se encontraban más próximos. A quién ibas a dar caza era el tipo de decisión que tenías que tomar antes de olfatear a tu presa. Ahora era ya demasiado tarde para escoger nada.**

Toda la familia Cullen se tensó visiblemente. Venía la parte que ellos más se temían. La descripción de una cacería, una cacería humana que ellos no podían disfrutar.

**Diego se dejó caer desde el borde sin ser visto. El sonido de su aterrizaje fue demasiado contenido como para llamar la atención de la prostituta que gritaba, de la que estaba como ausente o del iracundo chulo.**

**Un gruñido soterrado se escapó de entre mis dientes. Mía. La sangre era mía. El ardor se avivaba en mi garganta y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.**

**Me lancé desde el tejado para llegar al otro lado de la calle, de manera que aterricé junto a la rubia que lloriqueaba. Pude sentir a Diego muy cerca, detrás de mí, así que le lancé un gruñido de aviso al tiempo que agarraba a la sorprendida chica por el pelo. Me la llevé a tirones hacia la pared del callejón para apoyar allí mi espalda. A la defensiva, por si acaso.**

**Entonces me olvidé por completo de Diego, porque podía sentir el calor bajo la dermis de la chica, oír el sonido de su pulso que martillaba a flor de piel. **

**Abrió la boca para gritar, pero mis dientes le destrozaron la tráquea antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno. Tan sólo el gorgoteo del aire y la sangre en sus pulmones y los leves gemidos que no fui capaz de controlar. **

Edward y su familia tragaron en seco al oír esto de los labios resecos y repentinamente sedientos de Alice. Los ojos de la gran mayoría de la familia se oscurecieron de forma repentina hasta abordar un negro intenso, un negro sediento. La ponzoña comenzó a acumularse en la boca de todos, de un modo bastante rápido y sorpresivo.

Bella tenía que acatar a todo su autocontrol ante esto, ya que ella nunca había probado sangre humana y el escuchar la descripción de una cacería humana la ponía muy sedienta. Después de todo, Bella seguía siendo una neófita.

**La sangre era cálida y dulce, sofocó la quemazón en mi garganta, aplacó el acuciante vacío que me irritaba el estómago. Absorbí y tragué, con la sola vaga conciencia de cualquier otra cosa.**

**Oí el mismo sonido procedente de Diego, que estaba con el hombre. La otra mujer se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Ninguno había hecho ruido, Diego era bueno.**

**El problema con los humanos era que nunca había en ellos la suficiente sangre. Apenas me pareció que hubiesen transcurrido unos segundos cuando la chica se agotó. Frustrada, sacudí su malogrado cuerpo. La garganta ya comenzaba a arderme de nuevo.**

**Lancé el cadáver exhausto al suelo y me encorvé contra el muro; me preguntaba si sería capaz de agarrar a la chica inconsciente y largarme con ella antes de que Diego pudiese echarme el guante.**

**El ya había terminado con el hombre. Me miró con una expresión que sólo podría describir como... compasiva. Pero también me podía estar equivocando de plano. No conseguía recordar que nadie hubiese sentido jamás compasión por mí, de manera que no estaba muy segura de la apariencia que tenía.**

—**Adelante ****—****me dijo con un gesto de asentimiento en dirección al cuerpo tullido de la chica, tendida en el asfalto.**

"¡¿Qué?!" jadearon los Cullen en conjunto, sorprendidos.

Alice se apresuró a seguir.

—**¿Me estás tomando el pelo?**

—**Qué va, yo estoy bien por ahora. Tenemos tiempo de cazar alguno más esta noche.**

**Sin dejar de observarle con atención en busca de alguna señal de que se tratase de una trampa, salí disparada y enganché a la chica. Diego no movió un dedo para detenerme. Se volvió ligeramente y elevó la mirada al cielo negro.**

**Hundí los dientes en el cuello de la chica sin quitarle ojo a él. Esta fue aún mejor que la anterior. Su sangre estaba del todo limpia. La de la rubia dejaba el amargo regusto que acompaña a las drogas; tan acostumbrada estaba yo a aquello que apenas me había percatado. Me resultaba raro conseguir sangre verdaderamente limpia, ya que me atenía a la norma de los bajos fondos, y Diego parecía seguir también las reglas: tuvo que haber percibido el olor de lo que me estaba cediendo.**

**¿Por qué lo había hecho?**

**Sentí mejor la garganta cuando el segundo cuerpo se quedó vacío. Había una gran cantidad de sangre en mi organismo. Era probable que no me volviese a quemar de verdad en unos pocos días.**

**Diego aún aguardaba; susurraba un silbido entre dientes. Cuando dejé caer el cuerpo al suelo con un golpe seco, se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.**

—**Mmm, gracias ****—****le dije.**

**El asintió. **

"Yo… uhm, creo que no podré seguir leyendo" murmuró Alice, pasando su lengua varias veces por su labio inferior. "Necesito cazar urgentemente".

"Nosotros también" corearon los demás, con voces roncas a causa de la sed.

"Vamos a cazar y a la vuelta seguimos leyendo el libro" dijo Carlisle. "¿Les parece?"

"Claro".

Los Cullen dejaron el libro encima de la mesa de centro en la sala y salieron de caza. Cada uno iba imaginándose lo que posiblemente saldría en el libro, pero nadie se acercaba ni un poco a lo que en realidad iba a pasar. Nadie se esperaba lo que les esperaba por leer.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones sobre la historia. **

_**Isa Pattinson Masen. **_


	2. Chapter 2:

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y más de la mitad de la historia también, yo solo aporté los pedazos de párrafos en letra normal.**

**Chicas, este libro como saben no contiene capítulos así que lo diviré en varias partes para que no sea todo tan rápido.**

* * *

**Los Cullen leen La segunda Vida de Bree Tanner.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Luego de una gran caza, necesitada por todos los integrantes de la familia, los Cullen se dispusieron a irse a casa para terminar de leer aquel misterioso libro, que por algún milagro de la vida, cuenta con exactitud la vida de la neófita a la cual ellos no pudieron salvar de las manos de los Vulturis.

Carlisle no comprendía como aquello era posible. Era totalmente loco y descabellado que existiera esto, un libro que cuente la vida de aquella neófita. ¿Quién lo pudo haber escrito? ¿Un testigo de la muerte-vida que vivía la neófita antes de morir? ¿Un amigo, quizás, de ella? ¿Alguien que vivió con ella todo aquello? Pero, como el libro estaba escrito en primera persona y contado por ella, había la remota posibilidad de que tal vez ella misma lo escribiera… pero, aquello no era posible. ¿En qué momento pudo haberlo escrito? Era imposible que el libro fuera escrito por la misma vampiro porque ella estaba… muerta.

Edward, al leer los pensamientos en los que su padre estaba sumido, se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Cada duda que su padre se planteó en la mente también se planteó él en su mente. ¿Quién pudo haber escrito ese libro? Naturalmente tenía que ser alguien que conociese a la chica muy bien como para adivinar sus pensamientos tan precisos como lo estaban en el libro. Diablos, esto era una jodida confusión.

El resto de la familia tenía también sus dudas planteadas en sus mentes. Jasper se debatía interiormente al pensar en el libro. ¿Qué significaría que ese libro haya llegado a sus manos? ¿Habrá algún peligro para la familia al leerlo? ¿Quién pudo haber dejado aquel libro en sus manos? Todas esas incógnitas volaban en la mente de Jasper y también en las del resto de la familia. No sabían nada y cada vez más se iban confundiendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Edward fue de inmediato a buscar a su hija que se encontraba durmiendo en la que alguna vez fue su habitación en compañía de Jacob que velaba sus sueños. El chico lobo se retiró inmediatamente luego de cumplir el favor que Edward le pidió de cuidar a la niña mientras ellos cazaban, ya que tenía una reunión con sus amigos de la manada muy importante. Apresurado, Jacob le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Edward, besó la mejilla de Bella ruidosamente y luego le sonrió a toda la familia como despedida. El moreno iba tan apresurado que no se fijó ni se percató de las expresiones preocupadas que embargaban a toda la familia.

Edward y Bella medio sonrieron ante el arrebato de su amigo, mientras él tomaba en brazos a la razón de su existencia, su hija. Ya con la niña en brazos del padre, todos bajaron a la sala donde antes se habían reunido a leer el libro y se sentaron en los mismos lugares de antes. Bella se apresuró a tomar el libro.

"Yo sigo" murmuró, sin dejar que nadie la contradijera.

Todos asintieron y esperaron a que Bella comenzara.

**—Tenías pinta de necesitarlo más que yo. Recuerdo lo duro que resulta al principio.**

**—¿Se vuelve más fácil?**

"No" murmuraron todos los Cullen al unísono.

**Se encogió de hombros.**

**—En ciertos aspectos. —Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un segundo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos deshacemos de estos cuerpos en la ensenada? —sugirió. Me incliné hacia delante, agarré a la rubia muerta y me eché su cadáver al hombro. Estaba a punto de ir hasta la otra, pero Diego ya se encontraba allí, cargado con el chulo a la espalda.**

**—Ya la tengo —me dijo.**

"Caballero ante todo" murmuró Rosalie, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

**Le seguí muro del callejón arriba y, a continuación, nos desplazamos por las vigas bajo la autopista. Las luces de los coches que cruzaban más abajo no nos alcanzaban. Pensé en lo estúpida que era la gente, cuan ajena vivía, y me alegré de no formar parte del grupo de los ignorantes.**

**Ocultos en la oscuridad, hicimos nuestro recorrido hasta un muelle vacío, cerrado durante la noche. Diego no vaciló un instante al llegar al final del hormigón, fue directo a saltar por encima del bordillo con su corpulenta carga y desapareció en el agua. Me zambullí tras él.**

**Nadó con la elegancia y la velocidad de un tiburón, cada vez más lejos y más profundo en la total oscuridad de la ensenada. Se detuvo de forma repentina cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando: una roca gigantesca cubierta de limo en el lecho del océano, con estrellas de mar y basura que colgaba de los costados. Debíamos de estar a más de treinta metros de profundidad, y aquí un humano se encontraría en la oscuridad más absoluta. **

**Diego soltó sus cadáveres, que se bambolearon con parsimonia junto a él, al son de la corriente, mientras escarbaba con la mano en la arena asquerosa de la base de la roca. Un instante después, halló donde agarrarse y arrancó la roca del lugar en el que descansaba. El peso de la mole hizo que se hundiese hasta la cintura en el oscuro fondo marino.**

**Levantó la vista y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.**

**Descendí nadando hasta él y enganché con una mano sus cadáveres por el camino. Metí a la rubia de un empujón en el negro agujero bajo la roca, después empujé a la otra chica y, tras ella, metí al chulo. Les di unos ligeros toques con los pies para asegurarme de que estaban bien adentro y me quité de en medio. Diego dejó caer la roca, que se tambaleó un poco al ajustarse al nuevo desnivel de su asiento. Luego se liberó a coces de la mugre del fondo, nadó hasta la parte superior de la roca y la empujo hacia abajo con el objeto de allanar las irregularidades sobre las que se apoyaba. **

"Muy bien escondite" Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

"Allí nadie los encontraría" masculló Emmett.

**Retrocedió a nado unos pocos metros para observar su obra.**

**«Perfecto», articulé moviendo los labios. Aquellos tres cuerpos nunca reflotarían. Riley jamás se enteraría de su historia a través de las noticias.**

**Diego sonrió y sostuvo la mano en alto. Me costó un minuto comprender que esperaba a que se la chocase. Nadé hacia él sin saber a qué atenerme, choqué la palma de mi mano contra la suya y me alejé a golpes de pierna para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros.**

Esme suspiró ruidosamente, llamando la atención de todos sus hijos y la de su marido.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Alice, curiosa.

"Me parece curioso" contestó la de cabello color caramelo.

"¿El qué?" inquirió Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

"A ellos… y a los demás vampiros les cuesta tener contacto físico entre ellos, de una forma fraternal y amorosa, quiero decir" musitó Esme.

"Sin embargo, nosotros somos capaces de abrazarnos y ser felices todos juntos, viviendo unidos" murmuró Carlisle, comprendiendo lo que su esposa quería decir.

"Nosotros somos capaces de amarnos mutuamente" dijo Bella, mirando a toda su familia con cariño. Todos le sonrieron en agradecimiento.

"Somos capaces de sentirnos cómodos entre nosotros" espetó Jasper.

"Mientras que ellos solo huyen de todo contacto físico y no se tienen aprecio mutuo" comentó Emmett.

"Pero en el caso de ellos se comprende" dijo Jasper, para luego hacer una mueca con sus labios. "O por lo menos yo los comprendo. Me criaron así".

Todos los demás, menos Alice, le miraron con la duda escrita en sus ojos. Jasper suspiró al ver que la mirada más curiosa de la familia era la de Bella, con sus ojos dorados brillando de curiosidad. Esa mirada le recordó a Jasper cuando Bella era humana y hacía esa misma mirada cuando sentía curiosidad por algo, solo que en esos tiempos sus ojos eran de un bonito color marrón oscuro.

El rubio lo comprendía a pesar de todo. Su nueva hermana solo sabía una parte de su caótica historia, la parte más… sana, pero no sabía lo demás. En cambio, los demás integrantes de su familia sabían mucho más que ella, pero Alice sabía mucho, mucho más que todos. Ella lo sabía todo.

"Para ellos es algo extremadamente común y fácil comportarse así" comenzó Jasper, suspirando. No le agradaba demasiado el acordarse de ello ahora. "Es como un simple acto reflejo, algo de lo que están acostumbrados".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Esme, acongojada ante esto.

"Por que ellos fueron creados en un ambiente totalmente hostil. Su creador de por sí fue hostil con ellos cuando los creó y luego ellos despertaron en un mundo completamente desconocido para ellos, un mundo peligroso. Cuando eres neófito solo piensas en la sangre, nada más y eso agregado con el ambiente hostil y peligroso no genera más que problemas".

Todos asintieron con su cabeza, en acuerdo a las palabras del rubio.

"Ustedes" dijo Jasper, mirando a Edward, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, "a diferencia de ellos, cuando despertaron en esta no-vida tenían el apoyo de Carlisle a su lado, quién no es para nada peligroso o hostil y que siempre les ofreció su ayuda, también tenían el apoyo de la demás familia, pero ellos no. Ellos al despertar en esta no-vida despiertan con vampiros hostiles, tensos, peligrosos con todos sus sentidos alertas, viciosos de sed y sangre, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino de su comida.

Ustedes no saben lo que es vivir con vampiros como esos rodeándote. Debes estar siempre alerta, mirando a tus espaldas y a tu alrededor. No puedes confiar en nadie porque nadie te ayudará. Lo único que puedes hacer es mantenerte sano y a salvo, manteniéndote fuera del campo de visión de los vampiros más peligrosos, esos que con un solo ataque de rabia infantil son capaces de matar a cualquiera que este cerca suyo". Jasper sacudió la cabeza ante los malos recuerdos, su esposa le tomó de la mano para confortarlo. "El lema en esos grupos es 'vivir protegiéndote y estando alerta o morir descuartizado y quemado' así de simple".

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio después de esto, porque sabían que era verdad todo lo que Jasper había dicho. Ellos tenían el afortunado consuelo de que al despertar siendo vampiros tenían a su alrededor gente que los ayudara, no que quisiera matarlos de una buena vez por comida. Ellos, en ese sentido, eran beneficiados.

Bella carraspeó un poco para retomar la lectura.

**El rostro de Diego adoptó una expresión rara, y se dirigió como un tiro hacia la superficie. Arranqué disparada detrás de él, confusa. Cuando salí a cielo abierto, él casi se estaba ahogando de la risa.**

"¿Riéndose?" preguntó Carlisle, sonriendo un poco. "¿Por qué?"

**—¿Qué?**

**No pudo responderme al menos durante un minuto. Por fin, me soltó:**

**—El peor «choca esos cinco» de la historia. **

"Amén, hermano" murmuró Emmett, divertido ante la situación.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó él, confundido.

"Se te está pegando el hablar de Diego" le respondió la rubia.

Jasper, Edward y Carlisle sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que Rosalie tenía razón.

"Es imposible no hacerlo" contestó Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ese chico es de lo más fantástico. Es divertido".

Rosalie suspiró y negó con su cabeza, rendida.

**Irritada, le dije con desdén:**

**—No podía estar segura de que no me fueses a arrancar el brazo o algo así.**

**Diego resopló. —Yo no haría eso.**

"Interesante respuesta" masculló Jasper, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

**—Cualquier otro sí lo haría —contesté.**

**—Eso es cierto —reconoció, repentinamente no tan divertido—. ¿Te hace un poco más de caza?**

**—¿Es que hace falta que lo preguntes?**

**Salimos del agua debajo de un puente y tuvimos la fortuna de toparnos con dos mendigos que dormían en unos sacos viejos y asquerosos sobre un colchón de periódicos que compartían. Ninguno de los dos se despertó. Su sangre estaba agriada por el alcohol, pero seguía siendo mejor que nada. **

**También los enterramos en la ensenada, debajo de otra roca diferente.**

**—Bueno, me he saciado para unas semanas —dijo Diego cuando volvimos a salir del agua y chorreábamos al final de otro muelle vacío.**

**Suspiré.**

**—Me imagino que esa parte es la más fácil, ¿verdad? En un par de días volveré a sentir que me quemo y probablemente Riley me hará salir de nuevo con más de esos monstruos de Raoul.**

"El hambre de un neófito nunca acaba" murmuró Bella.

Todos asintieron.

**—Yo puedo ir contigo, si quieres. Riley me deja hacer bastante lo que quiero.**

**Medité sobre la oferta, recelosa por un instante, pero Diego no se parecía de verdad a ninguno de los otros. Con él me sentía distinta, como si no tuviese tanta necesidad de guardarme las espaldas.**

"Confianza" musitó Esme con una sonrisa.

**—Eso me gustaría —admití.**

**Decir aquello me hizo sentir incómoda. Demasiado vulnerable o algo por el estilo.**

**Pero Diego apenas respondió con un «vale» y me sonrió.**

**—¿Y cómo es que Riley te deja la correa tan suelta? —le pregunté con la mente puesta en la relación que habría entre ellos.**

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo" dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper miró a su hermano, de acuerdo con él.

"Me es curioso que le tenga tanta confianza a ese muchacho" dijo. "Y que le haya dejado vivir tanto tiempo. Por lo general no duran a más de nueve meses. Lo más maduros comienza a tomar consciencia de lo que es bueno o malo y eso no les beneficia a los creadores en lo más mínimo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué crees que lo dejó vivir por tanto tiempo?" inquirió Alice, confusa.

"No lo sé".

**Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Diego, más difícil me resultaba imaginármelo como íntimo de Riley. Diego era tan... agradable. Nada que ver con Riley, aunque quizá fuese uno de esos rollos de la atracción de los polos opuestos.**

**—Riley sabe que puede confiar en que yo me encargo de arreglar mis líos. Y ahora que hablamos de esto, ¿te importa si hacemos un recado rápido?**

**Este chico tan extraño estaba empezando a entretenerme. Despertaba mi curiosidad. Quería ver qué iba a hacer.**

"Quién diablos sabe. Ese chico esta loco" susurró Emmett. Todos sonrieron.

**—Claro —dije.**

**Atravesó el muelle en dirección a la carretera que recorría el puerto. Y yo fui detrás. Percibí el olor de algunos humanos, pero sabía que estaba muy oscuro y que éramos demasiado rápidos para que pudiesen vernos.**

**Escogió de nuevo ir por los tejados y, tras unos pocos saltos, reconocí nuestros olores. Estaba desandando nuestro anterior recorrido.**

**Y entonces nos hallamos de vuelta en aquel primer callejón, donde Kevin y el otro chico se habían puesto a hacer el imbécil con el coche.**

**—Increíble —gruñó Diego.**

**Al parecer, Kevin y compañía acababan de marcharse. Otros dos coches estaban apilados sobre el techo del primero, y unos cuantos observadores se habían añadido a la lista de víctimas. La policía aún no había llegado, tal vez porque cualquiera que hubiese podido informar de aquel caos ya estaba muerto.**

"Dios mío…" susurró Esme, estupefacta.

"Maldito idiotas hijos de…."

"Rosalie" advirtió Carlisle, mirándola divertido.

La rubia frunció el ceño pero se calló sin más. Edward se estremeció levemente cuando escuchó los pensamientos de Rosalie, donde esta había terminados sus insultos hacia aquellos vampiros. La chica sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio a su hermano.

**—¿Me ayudas a arreglar esto? —preguntó Diego. **

**—Vale. **

**Nos dejamos caer y de inmediato Diego lanzó los coches en una disposición diferente, para que en cierto modo pareciese que habían chocado los unos contra los otros en lugar de haber sido apilados por un bebé gigante enrabietado. Yo agarré los cuerpos sin vida abandonados sobre el pavimento y los embutí en el lugar del supuesto impacto.**

**—Un golpe muy feo —comenté.**

Los Cullen sonrieron ante esto.

**Diego sonrió. Extrajo un mechero de una bolsa de plástico con cierre a presión que llevaba en el bolsillo y comenzó a prender fuego a la ropa de las víctimas. Yo tomé el mío -Riley los repartía de nuevo cuando íbamos de caza; de hecho, Kevin debió de haber usado el suyo- y me puse con la tapicería. Los cadáveres, secos e impregnados de ponzoña inflamable, prendieron con mucha rapidez.**

Carlisle y Esme se estremecieron ante la imagen en su cabeza. Edward también lo hizo al verlo.

**—Atrás —me advirtió Diego, y vi que había dejado abierta la trampilla de la gasolina del primer coche y había desenroscado el tapón del depósito.**

**Ascendí de un salto la pared más cercana y me aposté un piso por encima para observar. Retrocedieron unos pasos y encendió una cerilla. Con una puntería perfecta, la introdujo por el pequeño orificio. En el mismo instante, dio un salto para situarse a mi lado.**

**El estruendo de la explosión sacudió toda la calle y comenzaron a encenderse luces a la vuelta de la esquina.**

"Hora de irse" dijo Emmett.

**—Bien hecho —le dije.**

**—Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Volvemos a casa de Riley?**

** Fruncí el ceño. La casa de Riley era el último sitio donde quería pasar lo que me quedaba de noche. **

**No deseaba ver la estúpida expresión del rostro de Raoul ni oír el constante chillar y pelear. No quería tener que apretar los dientes y esconderme detrás de Fred el Freaky para que la gente me dejase en paz. Y me había quedado sin libros.**

**—Aún tenemos tiempo —dijo Diego al leerme la expresión de la cara-. No tenemos por qué ir ahora mismo.**

**—Podría hacerme con algo para leer.**

**—Y yo con algo de música —sonrió—. Vámonos de compras.**

La sonrisa de Alice no se hizo esperar ante esto, provocando las risas de los Cullen.

**Nos desplazamos rápidamente por la ciudad -de nuevo por los tejados y a toda prisa por la penumbra de las calles cuando los edificios distaban mucho unos de otros- camino de una barriada más agradable. No nos llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar un centro comercial con una tienda de las grandes cadenas de librerías. Hice saltar el candado de la trampilla de acceso del tejado para poder entrar. El centro estaba vacío y las únicas alarmas se hallaban en las ventanas y en las puertas. Me fui directa a la «h» mientras que Diego se dirigió a la sección de música, al fondo. Acababa de terminar con Hale, y me hice con la siguiente docena de libros de la lista: eso me mantendría ocupada un par de días.**

**Miré alrededor en busca de Diego y lo vi sentado a una de las mesas de la cafetería, estudiando la contraportada de sus nuevos CD. Hice una pausa y después me uní a él.**

**Me sentía rara por lo familiar que resultaba, de un modo inquietante, incómodo. Me había sentado antes de esa manera, con alguien enfrente, al otro lado de la mesa; había mantenido una charla informal con aquella persona, había pensado en cosas que no fueran la vida y la muerte o la sed y la sangre. Pero eso había sido en otra vida, diferente, borrosa.**

**La última vez que me había sentado a una mesa con alguien, ese alguien había sido Riley. Resultaba difícil recordar aquella noche por multitud de razones.**

"Cuando la convirtieron" susurró Jasper, impresionado.

"¿Por qué te sorprendes?" le preguntó Rosalie.

"No es natural que los neófitos recuerden aquello" contestó el rubio. "Esta chica es… rara".

"Especial" le corrigieron las mujeres de la familia. Él sonrió.

"¿Crees que tenga algún tipo de don, Carlisle?" pregunto Edward.

El susodicho sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo sé… hasta el momento el libro no ha hablado para nada de dones y esas cosas".

**—¿Cómo es que nunca te veo por la casa? —preguntó Diego de sopetón—. ****¿Dónde te escondes?**

**Me reí e hice una mueca al mismo tiempo.**

**—Me suelo meter detrás de Fred el _Freaky_ vaya por donde vaya.**

**Arrugó la nariz.**

**—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo lo soportas?**

**—Te acostumbras. Detrás de él no es tan terrible como delante. De todas formas, es el mejor escondite que he encontrado, nadie se acerca a Fred.**

**Diego asintió, sin perder aún el aspecto de estar asqueado. **

"¿Qué tendrá ese Fred que sorprende a Diego el que Bree se esconde tras él?" preguntó Bella, confundida.

La familia no supo que decir pues no sabían la respuesta.

**—Eso es cierto. Es una forma de seguir vivo. —Me encogí de hombros, y él prosiguió—: ¿Sabías que Fred es uno de los preferidos de Riley? -me preguntó.**

**—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?**

**Nadie podía soportar a Fred el _Freaky._ Yo era la única que lo había intentado y sólo por puro instinto de supervivencia.**

**Diego se inclinó hacia mí con aire conspiratorio. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su misteriosa conducta que ni me inmuté.**

**—Le oí hablar por teléfono con **_**ella**_**. —Sentí un escalofrío—. Ya lo sé —prosiguió, de nuevo en tono comprensivo. Por supuesto que no había misterio alguno en el hecho de que pudiéramos compadecernos mutuamente en lo que a ella se refería—. Fue hace unos meses. El caso es que Riley estaba hablando de Fred, muy emocionado. Por lo que decían, deduje que algunos vampiros son capaces de hacer cosas. Más cosas aparte de lo que podemos hacer los vampiros normales, quiero decir. Yeso es bueno... algo que **_**ella**_** está buscando. Vampiros con habilidades. **

"_Ella _es Victoria, es de seguro" dijo Alice, apretando los dientes.

Bella se estremeció al recordar aquella vampiro pelirroja que hace tiempo deseaba matarla por sed de venganza, por vengar la muerte de su amado James. Edward la abrazó por la espalda con una mano para tranquilizarla.

"Espera" dijo Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño con fiereza. "¿Acaso ellos no saben que podemos tener dones, habilidades únicas? ¿Cómo es eso?".

"Curioso" musitó Carlisle, pensativo.

"Y muy intrigante" le secundó Jasper. "En los tiempos que yo estaba… con ellos, si _María _descubría que uno tenía un don, como yo, no dudaba en usarlo. Incluso les informaba a todos de nuestras posibles habilidades para que cada uno fuera consciente de lo fuerte que podían ser para el enemigo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué Victoria y Riley le ocultarían eso a ellos?" inquirió Esme.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, no lo sabían.

**Arrastró el sonido de la «s» de modo que pudiera oír cómo la pronunciaba mentalmente.**

**—¿Qué tipo de habilidades?**

**—De todo tipo, según parece. Leer la mente, rastrear e incluso ver el futuro. **

**—Venga ya.**

"No, definitivamente no lo saben" masculló Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—No estoy bromeando. Me da la sensación de que, de algún modo, Fred puede repeler a la gente a propósito. Está todo metido en nuestra cabeza, hace que sintamos repulsión ante la idea de hallarnos cerca de él.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

**—¿Cómo va a ser eso algo bueno? **

**—Le mantiene vivo, ¿no crees? Y me parece que también te mantiene viva a ti. **

**Asentí.**

**—Supongo que sí. ¿Dijo algo sobre alguien más?**

**Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa extraña que hubiera visto o sentido, pero **

**Fred era único. Los payasos del callejón de esta noche que fingían ser superhéroes no habían hecho nada que no pudiésemos hacer los demás.**

"Yo creo que más de alguno debe tener un don, aunque sean unos dos" dijo Edward. "Aunque no se debieron dar cuenta".

Jasper asintió con su cabeza.

**—Habló de Raoul —dijo Diego torciendo el gesto de la boca.**

**—¿Qué habilidad tiene Raoul? ¿Superestupidez?**

Los Cullen rieron ante eso.

**Diego resopló.**

**—Sí, eso sin duda. Pero Riley piensa que posee alguna forma de magnetismo: la gente se siente atraída por él, le sigue.**

**—Sólo quienes van justitos de capacidades mentales.**

**-Sí, Riley hizo referencia a eso. No parecía causar efecto en los -adoptó un tono que imitaba de un modo bastante decente la voz de Riley- «más mansos».**

**—¿Mansos?**

**—Deduje que se refería a gente como nosotros, los que somos capaces de pensar de vez en cuando.**

"Como ellos" dijo Jasper.

**No me gustaba que me llamasen «mansa». No sonaba como algo bueno dicho así, sin más. La interpretación de Diego sonaba mejor.**

**—Era como si Riley necesitase del mando de Raoul por algún motivo... ****Algo se cuece, creo yo.**

**Un extraño hormigueo me recorrió la espalda cuando dijo aquello, y me enderecé en la silla.**

**—¿Como qué?**

**—¿Has pensado alguna vez en por qué Riley va siempre detrás de nosotros para que no llamemos la atención?**

"Para que nosotros no nos diéramos cuenta de que estaban aquí" murmuró Rosalie.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

**Vacilé durante apenas medio segundo antes de responder. No era ésta la línea de interrogatorio que me hubiera esperado de la mano derecha de **

**Riley. Era prácticamente como si estuviese cuestionando lo que Riley nos había dicho. A menos que Diego lo estuviese preguntando **_**para**_** Riley, como un espía, para saber qué pensaban de él los «chicos». Pero no me daba esa impresión. Los oscuros ojos de Diego se mostraban bien abiertos y confiados. **

**¿Y por qué iba a importarle a Riley? Puede que la manera en que los demás se referían a Diego no tuviese ninguna base real, que tan sólo fuesen habladurías.**

**Le respondí con sinceridad.**

**—Sí, en realidad estaba justo pensando en eso.**

**—No somos los únicos vampiros en el mundo —afirmó Diego con solemnidad.**

**—Ya lo sé. Riley suelta cosas a veces, pero tampoco puede haber muchos. ****Quiero decir, ¿no nos habríamos dado cuenta antes?**

**Diego asintió.**

**—Eso es lo que yo creo, también. Y ésa es la razón de que resulte tan extraño que **_**ella**_** siga haciendo más de nosotros, ¿no te parece?**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

**—Aja, porque no es que le gustemos precisamente a Riley ni nada por el estilo... —Hice una nueva pausa, a la espera de ver si él me contradecía. No lo hizo. Se limitó a esperar con un leve gesto de asentimiento, así que proseguí—: Y **_**ella**_** ni siquiera se ha presentado. Tienes razón. No lo había contemplado desde ese punto. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Pero entonces, ¿para qué nos quieren?**

"Para distraernos" murmuró Alice.

"Y así poder matarme a mí con facilidad" terminó Bella, estremeciéndose.

Edward se la acercó a su costado aún más y le dio un beso en su cuello, en un intento de calmarla.

"Pero Diego también tiene razón" comentó Emmett. "Victoria también quería protección para ella".

**Diego levantó una ceja.**

**—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?**

**Asentí con cautela, pero mi inquietud nada tenía que ver con él en ese momento.**

**—Como he dicho antes, algo se está cociendo. Creo que ella quiere protección y ha puesto a Riley a cargo de la creación de la primera línea del frente.**

**Valoré aquello con un hormigueo que de nuevo me recorría la espalda.**

**—¿Y por qué no nos lo iban a decir? ¿No nos mantendría eso, no sé, alerta o algo parecido?**

**—Eso sería lo más lógico —reconoció él.**

"No se lo dijeron para que no dejaran el grupo" gruñó Edward. "Ellos sabían que si les decían la verdad, todos los neófitos hubieran salido volando para no atacarnos, por miedo".

"Sí, eso es verdad" concordó Jazz.

**Nos miramos en silencio durante unos interminables segundos. No se me ocurría nada más y no parecía que se le ocurriese a él tampoco.**

**Finalmente, hice una mueca y dije:**

**—No sé si me lo trago... la parte esa de que Raoul sea bueno en nada, eso es todo.**

**Diego se rió.**

**—Eso es difícil de rebatir. —Y entonces dirigió la mirada a las ventanas, al final de la oscura noche—. Se acabó el tiempo. Será mejor que volvamos antes de que nos quedemos tiesos.**

**—Cenizas, cenizas, todos caemos —canturreé para el cuello de mi camisa mientras me ponía en pie y recogía mi montón de libros.**

**Diego soltó una risotada.**

"¿Ellos… ellos creen que nos polvorizamos con el sol?" Un incrédulo Emmett preguntó.

"Al parecer no saben que somos vampiros más… modernos" musitó Carlisle.

"Creen que somos como los vampiros de las historias" dijo Esme.

Bella carraspeó. "Creo… creo que deberíamos detener un poco la lectura y conversar sobre lo que aquí" levantó el libro de su mano, "se esta diciendo, ¿no creen?"

Todos asintieron y suspiraron. Había llegado la hora de cavilar todo.

* * *

_Buenos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejenme saber sus opiniones, no lo olviden, ¿si?_

_Nos leemos en el próximo cap._

**_Isa Pattinson Masen._**


End file.
